


Borderlands x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Timothy Lawrence

 You were a bartender in Moxxi’s up over bar, in Concordia--the safest place on elpis-- You looked up from cleaning the bar when you heard the bell ring. Your eyes locked onto… Handsome Jack…? You hesitantly walked up to him.

**“Um, Handsome Jack, sir. What drink can I get for you today?”**

You analyzed his features as he tried to come with an answer. There was something different about him, there was no cocky smirk, there was… A bit more sanity than the real Handsome Jack had.  

 **“Uh, yeah. Can I get a beer… cupcake.”** You shakily nodded your head and hastily made his beer. You slid it over to him. Jack stressfully ran a hand through his hair.

**“Um, are you ok? I-I don’t mean to intrude, but-”**

**“Relax, kid… “**  He held a soft smile which eased onto his face.  **“ -I’m not fine, actually. Stupid student loans.”** You looked around the bar, confirming it was empty.

 **“… You’re the doppelganger, aren’t you?”** He looked up shocked.

 **“Who told you?”** You shrugged your shoulders

 **“No one. Jack has this scary aura, but you don’t. You have this sparkle in your eyes. You mind telling me your real name?”** You smiled, leaning over the bar.

 **“Unfortunately, I’m legally** binded **to a contract, but my name rhymes with Jimothy.”** You rested your head on your hands.

 **“Aw, your name is Timothy? That’s adorable.”** Timothy let a blush cover his facial features. You squinted as he took another swing from his beer. Timothy raised an eyebrow.

 **“Can I help you?”**  You poked one of his cheeks. He rested his face in his hand.

**“You know, I can kinda see freckles on you, or at least where they used to be.”**

He took his last sip of beer and stood up.  _“_ **I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later--um… I never asked for your name.”** You smiled **.**

 **“It’s (y/n). I’ll see you later Timothy.”** You grabbed his hand and pulled him close.  _“_ **Be careful, Timothy.”** You pressed your lips to his cheek and let him go, you turned around to greet another customer. He smiled and walked out of the bar.

 **“What a** cutie. **”** Timothy whispered under his breath as he held the spot where you had kissed him.

…

..

.

You sighed as you continued to read a book from behind the counter, business was slower than usual and you were bored. You let out another bored sigh. You quickly looked up when you heard someone sit in front of you.

**“How can I help you, Timothy?”**

**“Hey, (y/n). Beer, please?”** You nodded your head and quickly got him a beer.

 **“You ok, Timothy?”** You looked closer to see his eyes looked tired.  **“Has Jack been working you harder than normal?”**

 **“No, I’ve been thinking a lot--quite recently-- and… well, I think I like someone.”** He chuckled, letting a smile cross his features. Your heart dropped to your stomach, but you smiled as well.

 **“So you gonna tell me who this special someone is?”** You leaned on the counter, Timothy nervously shifted in his seat. A red colored blush slowly rose to his cheeks.  **“Do I know them?”** He let out a nervous laugh.

 **“You could say that.”** His hand slowly grabbed yours. Your eyes glanced down to his hand, then to his eyes.

 **“Timothy?”** You shakily asked, your heart quickly thumped against your chest.

 **“I know we just met, but I feel like we have some connection? Right? Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling this?”** You smiled and laid your free hand on top of his.

 **“You’re not the only one. We did just meet yesterday.”** You pressed your lips to one of his many freckles.  **“So what do you want to do about this predicament?”**

 **“You don’t think Jack would be ok with this, right?”** You let out a sigh and rested your forehead against his.

 **“It is Handsome Jack, but I’ve known him since we were kids, so I think I can pull a few strings. Only for you.”** You pressed your lips to his. You felt Timothy’s grip on your hand tighten.  **“We just have to be careful, especially with Jack being the way that he is.”** You pressed another chaste kiss to his lips.  **“You can come here anytime you’re feeling stressed out.”** Timothy nodded his head and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before he waved goodbye and left the bar.

…

..

.

 **“(y/n)! Look what I found!”** Timothy lifted up a kitten onto the counter. You paused your task in cleaning the counter when you locked eyes with the cat and then to Timothy, your boyfriend.  **“Do you think you could keep her? It’s just, you know how Jack is…”** You grabbed the cat and locked eyes with Timothy.

 **“If you’re so worried about Jack, why don’t you just move in with me?”** The doppelganger looked at you with wide eyes.

 **“Are-are you sure? I mean, we’ve only known each other for a few days…”** You grabbed a spare key to your home and gave it to Timothy.

**“That’s my spare key, just in case.”**

You tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear and walked away from the bar. You were halted in your footsteps when Timothy grabbed your hand. You turned to him and grabbed his other hand.

 **“(y/n), this next mission I’m going on...It’s-It’s really dangerous. I just wanted you to know that I--really care about you.”** His voice was shaky. You stepped onto your tiptoes to press your lips to Timothy’s. You pulled away to stare into his eyes.

**“Please be careful. I think I’m falling for you.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Handsome Jack

You were Handsome Jack’s assistant. You helped him with his files and made sure he didn’t kill too many people in a day. You brushed back your hair stressfully when you heard Jack call you into his office. You pushed open the door leading to the office.

 

 **“Did you need something, sir?”** He waved for you to come closer, his other hand was busy typing away.

 

 **“Come in, don’t be shy, Cupcake.”** He handed you a cup of tea. **“Sit down. I’ve noticed that you’ve been a little stressed lately. Everything ok?”** You looked down at your tea.

 

 **“Just my co-workers being assholes. Nothing I can’t handle.”** Handsome Jack stood up abruptly. You looked up at him; his form towered over yours. He rolled back his shoulders with a smirk, knowing full well that you liked it when he would do such a thing. You bit your bottom lip.

 

 **“Do I need to go terminate someone’s employment?”** You rested your tea on a nearby table and stood up as well.

 

 **“I’ll be fine Jack, but I should get back to work. Thank you for the tea.”** Jack nodded his head and handed you some files.

 

 **“If you could take these downstairs, that’d be-”** You gave him a chaste kiss.

 

 **“Sure, just call if you need anything.”** You quietly walked out of Handsome Jack’s office, leaving him to his thoughts.

…

..

.

You handed the files to one of your co-workers. They gave you a curt nod and handed you some papers in return.

 

 **“Do you think you can type that up?”** You gave them a nod and walked out.

…

..

.

Your shoes lightly tapped on the floor as you headed to Handsome Jack’s office, but as you were walking, one of your co-workers tripped you. You fell onto your side, papers flying everywhere. They leaned in close to your face.

 

 **“You’re not special. You may be Jack’s assistant, but you’re not-”** Loud footsteps could be heard. You turned to see Jack storming up to you. Your co-worker quickly ran off. Jack ran his fingers through his hair stressfully and looked down at you.

 

**“Are you ok, Cupcake? Actually, don’t answer that. Can you walk? Probably not, I’ll just carry you.“**

 

 **“Jack, you really don’t have-”** You watched as Jack scooped you into his arms. **“What about my papers? I need to type those up.”**

 

 **“Don’t worry about that. You’re hurt I need to….”** He trailed off, quickly walking back to his office. Your head began to pound and you quickly passed out. Jack glanced down at you. _“_ **(y/n)?...shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.shit.”**

…

..

.

You woke up a few hours later on a couch, the couch in Handsome Jack’s office to be exact. You sat up and stood up, but you felt a pair of rough hands rest themselves on your hips.

 

 **“What are you doing? Just come lay back down. I wanna talk to you.”** You sat back down next to Jack, you curled into his side.

 

 **“What is it? Are you ok, Jackie?”** He smiled and wrapped an arm around you.  

 

 **“You won’t leave me, right? I mean, everyone I ever gave a shit about has left, my boss, my girlfriend, even my goddamn daughter.”** You crawled onto his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

 

**“I promise I won’t leave, you can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m glad you came back, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you were...Dead...Forever.”**

 

_**[flashback begins]**_

 

_Rhys--in a Vasquez disguise-- stood over a computer in Hyperion, with Handsome Jack’s AI Hovering over his shoulder. He finally hacked into the surveillance system, he looked over all the cameras and let out a sigh._

 

 **“Hey, uh, Rhys? Can you do me a quick favor?”** Vasquez-Rhys glanced at Jack and let out a huff of breath. **“I need you to check Vasquez’s office. There’s someone who should be there, I wanna check on [her/him/them].”**

 

 _Vasquez-Rhys gave him a look of_ uncertainty, _but did as he was told. He looked to see Jack was correct and zoomed in on the camera to get a better look at what [she/he/they] looked like._

 

_You looked over your shoulder to see the camera on. Vasquez-Rhys jumped and switched to another camera._

 

**“Shit! Who the hell was that?”** _Jack looked at the door as it burst open. You stared at Vasquez, you nervously swallowed and approached him._

 

**“Vasquez, uh, I thought you were on Pandora. Well, look. I haven’t finished that mountain load of paperwork yet...”** _You stepped closer until you were only a foot apart. You looked at the floor nervously._

 

“Relax, you can just do it later, but I’m-” _You looked up and narrowed your eyes at Vasquez/Rhys._

 

**“Wait a minute. You’re definitely not Vazquez.”** _Rhys jumped as his disguise completely fell apart, revealing what he actually looked like. You blinked a couple of times, confused._

 

**“You always did look cute when you got confused.”** _Jack let out a dreamy sigh._

 

**“Oh, I know you. You’re Rhys. You and Vaughn went down on Pandora.”** _Rhys crossed his arms._

 

**“How do you know that?”**

 

**“I’m ass-quez’s assistant. You pick up on a couple of things when you answer all his phone calls and do all of his paperwork--what an asshole. at least when i worked for Jack, he helped--. He went down on Pandora as well, come to think of it.”** _You nervously fidgeted with your fingers._ **“So does that mean he’s dead?”** _Rhys nodded his head._

 

**“Yep, was it that bad working right next to him?”** _You let out a sigh_ **.**

 

**“You don’t know the half of it. Well, now that he’s dead, I’m going to change, get out of this god-awful suit. I’ll be right back, stay here. No one should bother you.”** _You quickly left the room to get changed. Rhys looked at Jack, he was smiling. A real, genuine smile._

 

**“Who was that? Can we trust [her/him/them]?”**

 

**“Yep, they’re probably the only good person on Hyperion. [she’s/he’s/They’re] special, so be nice.”** _Rhys turned his attention to the door and saw you had changed into hoodie and sweats. Jack let out a small chuckle._ **“You always did like wearing your p.j.’s to work.”** _You walked back up to Rhys._

 

**“So what are you doing back here?”**

 

**“Um, it’s kinda of a personal mission. Can I ask you a question?”** _You nodded your head. **“**_ **Did you know Handsome Jack?”** _You slumped your shoulders and took a shaky breath._

 

**“Yeah, I was his assistant before he- you know.”** _Rhys looked at your choice in clothes._

 

**“So what’s with your clothes? You don’t like wearing suits/pencil skirts?”** _You let out a scoff._

 

**“That’s an understatement. Jackie-Handsome Jack let me wear whatever I’d want to work.”** _You played with the ring on your necklace. Rhys let out a chuckle._

 

**“Jackie?”** _You smiled, Rhys glanced to Jack to see him covering his face in embarrassment._

 

**“Oh, god…”**

 

**“Yeah, we were...Together. He proposed to me, we were going to get married.”** _A tear slowly fell from your eye and onto your hoodie, but you didn’t move a muscle. “_ **I never got to tell him how much I love him.”** _Handsome Jack looked to Rhys._

 

**“Would it make you feel better if I told you that I can see and hear Handsome Jack?”** _You locked eyes with Rhys._

 

**“You mean you can-he’s here?”** _Rhys nodded his head._ **“Prove it.”** _Rhys looked to Jack for an answer._

 

 **“1:30-tea time, we had tea at that exact time for 3 years.They’ll know what it means.”** _Rhys shrugged his_ shoulders, _but did as Jack has told him. You looked at Rhys with wide eyes as those words left his mouth._

 

**“He even remembered the exact time, huh. I guess he really did care.”** _You looked at Rhys and grabbed his hand and dragged him to the basement._

 

**“Whoa, where are we going?”**

 

**“The re-spawn machine, I’m getting my fiance back.”** _You narrowed your eyes and practically threw him into the machine._ **“Stay still.”** _You typed a few things and the lights flashed brightly. You covered your eyes and waited for someone to say something._ **“Rhys? Jack?“** _You opened your eyes to see both men in front of you. Jack held out his arms._

 

**“Come here, Cupcake.”** _You jumped off of the floor and leaped into his arms._

 

**“Jack… I missed you.” _[ flashback end]_**

 

You blinked a few times to get rid of your tears. You laughed.

 

 **“If you ever do that again, I’ll hunt you down myself. “** You whispered. You stood up and started to walk out of his office.

 

**“Where do you think you’re going, Cupcake?”**

 

**“I need to go grab those papers, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”**

 

You turned the corner and spotted your papers all scattered upon the floor. You kneeled down to the floor to gather them. A foot stepped on one of your papers, causing your to look up.

 

 **“You look cute when you’re on your knees like that.”** You scoffed at your co-worker.

 

 **“What the hell do you want? I have work to do.”** You stood and tried to walk around him, but he stood in your way.

 

 **“Not so-oh shit.”** Before you could question his cursing, you locked eyes with your husband.

 

 **“Damn, I can’t leave you for 5 minutes. I’ll be back. Just need to take care of something.”** Jack walked off, you shrugged your shoulders and walked to your desk.

…

..

.

 **“Alright, I just dealt with our little problem.”** You looked up from your brightly lit screen to look into Jack’s different colored eyes.

 

 **“What did you do?”** He pointed toward the giant window behind you, you looked to see your dead co-worker. **“Jack, you really didn’t have to do that.”** Jack stood over you, one of his hands gripped your head firmly.

 

 **“I did and I would do it a million times if it meant protecting you.”** You blinked a few times and watched as Jack crouched to your level, his grip on your head only became more firm.

 

 **“Jack, what are you-”** You felt his hand slip down to the back of your neck.

 

**“I don’t tell you this often, but I love you and I don’t want anything to ever happen to you.”**

 

Before you could say anything, Jack smashed his lips to yours. He pressed you against your chair, standing up as he did so. You pressed your hand against Jack’s chest, pushing him away and disconnecting his lips from yours.

 

 **“What’s wrong?”** He took a step back.

 

 **“You’re going to tip my chair over if you continue to kiss me.”** Jack let out a sigh and brushed back his hair.

 

 **“Fine, I need to go into a meeting.”** Jack pressed a kiss to the top of your head. **“I’ll be back.”** You watched as he left your office.

…

..

.

**[ flashback begins]**

 

**“ What do you mean, you’ve never shot a gun?”** _You shrugged your shoulders and looked at your shoes._ **_“_ Come on.”** _Jack grabbed your hand and lead you to his office. Jack grabbed one of his guns and handed it to you._

 

**“ Jack, i don’t know about this.”** _He stood behind you, grabbing your shoulders._

 

**“ Just aim for that empty beer bottle. Aim steady… Go easy.”** _You nervously swallowed and pressed the trigger. You quickly shut your eyes after hearing glass break._

 

**“ Did- did I hit the bottle?”** _You heard Jack give a small chuckle in your ear._

 

**“ Just take a look yourself. “** _You slowly cracked your eyes open to see the bottle shattered all over his desk._

 

**“ I-I did it… “** _Jack turned your body to face his._

 

**“ Of course you did, Pumpkin.”** _Your eyes trailed to the broken glass on his desk._

 

**“ Should i clean that? You could get hurt… “**

 

**_[ flashback ends]_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Handsome Jack

You walk into handsome jack's  office, you were going to ask him something but he interrupted you with a wave of his hand. You stepped closer to his desk. His eyes flashed to yours, he smirks.

“ **c’mere, you can sit on my lap until i’m done working.** ” you do so. You start to poke him as soon as he goes back to typing.

**“ i’m not going to stop poking you until you pay attention to me.”**

**“ babe,** i **need to work. We can cuddle later. Just sit there and look pretty, ok?”** you don’t answer you lay small, innocent kisses on his jaw. He freezes up and grunts _._ “you’re **not making this easy for me..”** his hands find their way to your waist. He presses a fiery kiss to your neck, making you let out a sharp gasp and arch your back slightly. _“_ **what, does that feel good? Oh, that’s your weak-spot, isn’t it?”** you let out another gasp, confirming his suspicion.

~

THIS IS JUST SOMETHING TO HOLD YOU GUYS OVER UNTIL LATER,   ITS SOMETHING I HAD SAVED IN MY DRAFTS SO ENJOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Zer0

I walked around the caravan I shared with Zero, gathering my best guns. But I stopped when I heard My assassin of a boyfriend mumble in his sleep.   
   
**“ No, no, no, no, no/Please don’t leave me/ I’m sorry, don’t go.”** Slowly, I touched his shoulder, which made him jolt out of his bed.   
   
**“ Are you alright?”**  
  
**“ Yes, I am alright/ “** Zero glanced at all the guns I was holding. _“_ **why do you have all those guns?/ Please, don’t leave me…  Please/ “** I narrowed my eyes slightly.   
   
**“ Zero, why do you keep saying that? I just have a mission. I’ll be back in a few hours.”** I pressed a quick kiss to Zero’s helmet.  
…  
..  
.  
I cursed as another bullet lodged itself into my leg. I turned on my echo and contacted Zero.   
   
**“ Zero, I need-I’m getting shot-”** Before I could say anymore, another bullet lodged itself into my shoulder. I let out a small groan and raised my gun to shoot, but Zero beat me to it. I watched patiently as Zer0--single-handedly-- took all the guys down. He approached me.   
   
**“ Be still and be quiet/ I’m going with you next time/ You’re very reckless.”** Zer0 kneeled down to my body and began to heal.   
   
**“ I didn’t think there’d be so many.”**  
  
**“ It was a good thing/I was near your location/ Before you were killed.”**  
  
**“ Why were you so close?”** Zer0 stopped his healing for a moment before he continued.   
   
**“ You make me worry/ I want to be by your side/ I think I love you.”** I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my forehead against his helmet.   
   
**“ I think I love you too, Zer0.”** As Zer0 finished healing me, he scooped me into his arms. _“_ **I can walk just fine.”** Zer0 began to walk to the caravan.   
   
**“ I’m glad you’re okay/ I don’t want you to leave me/ I love you too much.”** I stared at Zer0, not knowing what to say.   
   
**“ Maybe it will be best if we did missions together? What do you think about that, Zer0?”** An emoticon of a heart displayed over Zer0’s helmet.  
   
**“ I think that is best/ I don’t want you to get hurt/ let us be partners.”**  
  
**“ Partners in crime?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	5. Fiona

You were talking to Gortys about her upgrades when Fiona approached you.

**“ Hey, (y/n). Do you think you could come with me to get the next Gortys upgrade?”**

**“ Sure, what are the others doing?”**

**“ Rhys and Sasha are going to shut off the security.”** You nodded in understandment. _“_ **Come on.”**

**…**

_.._

_._

_“_ **So what’s your story?”** You turned to Fiona once she broke the silence.

 **“ I’m honestly just looking out for my brother, Rhys.”** You were related to Rhys.

**“ Wait, I'm sorry...You’re related to Rhys?”**

**“ Yeah, why is that so surpris-”** You pushed Fiona behind a tree, falling on top of her as you did so.

**“ What? What’s happening?”**

**“ The damn turrets are still on… Rhys!”** Fiona watched as you called your idiot of a brother. _“_ **Rhys! You dumbass! Why the hell** aren’t **the turrets off?!? You almost hit Fiona!”** You heard Rhys let out a small laugh.

 **“ Why are you so worried? Do you like her or something??”** You let out a low growl.

 **“ Rhys, so help me, if you don’t shut down the turrets this second, I will hunt your ass down and fry it.”** You quickly hung up and turned to face Fiona.

 **“ So you were worried about me?”** You glared at Fiona and grabbed her by her shoulders.

 **“ Of course I was worried about you! I li-”** The turrets turned off, turning your attention to it. You breathed a sigh of relief and ran into the building, happy to change the subject.

 **“ What was that you were going to say back there?”** You let out a heavy sigh and turned to the con-artist. .

 **“ I… Like… You.”** You bluntly stated, taking a step closer to Fiona with every word. You leaned in close to her face, silently asking her if kissing her was ok. Fiona responded… Strongly. She grabbed your face and pressed her lips against yours.

**“ I like you too...This is so awesome, Dating a vault hunter!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	6. August

You tiredly rubbed your eyes and stepped into a tavern. As you were sipping on your drink, you heard a loud commotion behind you. You turned around just in time to see blood splatter all over your shoes and facial features. You locked eyes with a fairly attractive blonde. He cupped your face with one of his hands, his thumb brushing away the blood that had splashed onto your face.

 **“Sorry ‘bout that. Are you alright?”** You stared into his intense blue eyes.

 **“U-um, yeah. I just didn’t expect that.”** He hesitantly let go of your face, he sat on the stool next to you. He looked at the multiple empty shot glasses in front of you.

 **“Rough week? I’m August by the way.”** He held out his hand. You nervously shook his hand

 **“I’m (y/n) and yes, it has been a rough week. It’s just all the missions lately.”** August stood up and offered his hand to you.

 **“Well, you seem pretty drunk, let me walk you home.”** You let out a tired sigh and grabbed his hand; letting him pull you up. You stumbled, but August--luckily--caught you.  **“Whoa, you okay? I guess you’re a little** more drunk **than I thought.”** He gave you a smile and walked you to your caravan.  **“This is where you live? Not that I’m judging or anything…”** You shrugged your shoulders.

 **“Guns do cost a lot of money.”** You opened the door to your caravan.

 **“ Wait, you’re not planning on driving, are you?”** You turned to August.

 **“ Uh, yes? I was gonna park my caravan in scooter’s garage.”** August stepped into the car like-home and sat behind the wheel.

 **“ Lay down, I'll drive you.”** Without letting you have a say in the matter, he stared at you until you laid down, with a defeated sigh, you let out a defeated sigh and collapsed on the bed. Once the sound of your soft snoring reached his ears, he drove you to your said destination.

…

..

.

You were woken up by August gently shaking you awake.

 **“ Hey, is it ok if I drive us back to the bar?”** You mumbled an answer that was barely coherent. With a curt nod, August began to drive you back to his work place.

 **“ You stayed the night?”** You sat up to face him.

 **“ Yeah, I wanted to make sure no one hurt you while you were sleeping…”** August answered after a few moments of hesitation. You gave him a confused look, not that he was looking at you.

**“ But why? Yesterday, we were complete strangers.”**

**“ Yeah. but you seem like one of the only decent people on Pandora…”** August stood up as he reached his destination.  _“_ **So will you be staying here long?”** He turned to you, helping you out of the caravan.

 **“ I was thinking of catching up with some friends in Sanctuary-”** August’s heart dropped to his stomach, his eyes faded to a darker shade of blue.  _“_ **But I suppose, they can wait.”** His eyes flickered to yours.

**“ You serious?”**

**“ Yeah, unless it bothers you, then I can just-”** August grabbed your hands in an instant.

 **“ No!, No, that’s-uh… That’s great. Since you’re going to be staying here longer than you had expected, maybe you could keep me company in the bar?”** You gave August’s hands a reassuring squeeze and gave him a small nod.

**“ That sounds nice.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	7. Rhys x female! reader

My knee bounced as (y/n) walked into my office.

**“Hey, Rhys. I hope I’m not bothering you?”**

**“No, not at all. Not that I don’t love seeing you, but is there a reason to why you’re here?”**

**“Henderson said that you have some papers that he needs?”** I grabbed the small stack of papers and handed them to her.

 **“Do you wanna get together for lunch today? I have something I wanna ask you.”** (y/n) leaned down to press a quick kiss to my lips. 

 **“Sure, I’ll see you then, Rhysie.”** I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I watched the love of my life walk out of my office. I let out a small sigh as I stared at the small black box in my hand.

...

..

.

I looked up from my paperwork as (y/n) happily strolled into my small office at 12:00 exactly. 

 **“What are you so cheerful about?”** She sat down in the chair across from mine.

 **“Just happy that I can spend time with my loving boyfriend. Ok, before you ask your question, I want to ...Say something, but...Uh--”** I carefully watched as (y/n) pulled out a black box, one similar to the one in my hand.  **“Fuck it, do you wanna get married?”** The room was silent for a few seconds before I started giggling. (y/n)’s expression immediately dropped.  **“So you don’t want to marry me?”** I grabbed her hands to prevent her from leaving. 

 **“No, no. That’s not it, it’s just-”** I let go of one of (y/n)’s hands to grab the small box in my pocket.  **“Great minds think alike, right?”** A few tears ran down (y/n)’s face as she pressed her lips to mine.  **“Hey, why are you crying?”** I mumbled into her ear as I slipped the ring onto her finger. 

**“I just thought...I fucked everything up...Like I do with everything.”**

**“Hey, you don’t fuck everything up. You have me. That has to count for something, right?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	8. Handsome Jack

Where was (y/n)? I told [her/him/them] that [she/he/they] could use my shower, but it’s been an hour. I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. My eyes widened at all the scars on (y/n)’s body. Pandora has not been kind on [her/him/them].

 **“Ah! Jack! How long have you been standing there?”** I grabbed one of [her/his/their] arms and gazed at the dozens of scars that littered over [her/his/their] back and arms.  **“I didn’t want you finding out about my scars…They’re so ugly…”** I gently pulled (y/n) closer and pressed my lips to one of [her/his/their] many scars. (y/n) blinked a few times to process what I was doing. I pulled away and let out a heavy sigh.

 **“If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars. I’m going to show you something…To let you know that you having scars means nothing to me…I still think you’re [beautiful/handsome].”** With my free hand, I slowly removed my mask, showing (y/n) the long scar across my face. Luckily, it had been years since the incident, so it wasn’t nearly as brutal as before…

 **“Jack, what–Who did this to you?”** Lilith.

 **“It–It doesn’t matter…I just wanted you to know that scars don’t mean shit to me…They’re a part of us and that’s okay.”** (y/n) pressed [her/his/their] forehead to mine.

 **“Thank you, Jack. I…I feel better about my…Thank you. I’m glad you decided to give up vault hunting…”** I closed my eyes. Maybe for a moment, just  **1** moment, I could find a moments peace with (y/n); just holding [her/him/them] in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
